Morning Star
The Morning Star is a sailing ship in the Om campaign. Design The Morning Star was a Sailing Ship with four decks, including the quarter deck. It has ample cargo space and a sleeping quarters (though cramped) making it well suited for ferrying cargo and passengers. Crew The Morning Star has a standard crew compliment of 30 sailors operating the ship, 20 soldiers with 2 sergeants and a marine captain, as well as the officers. In the Summer of 465 the ship's officers and notable crew were: Captain: Christoff Fontaine First Mate: Clint Connery Master at Arms: Hitashi Bosun: Guthra Navigator: Falcus Yorn Cook: "Black" Bill Nimbert Medic: Yalrick Common Sailor: “Barnacle Brain” Bob Youngin History Journey to the New World In the summer of 465 the Morning Star was chartered by the Gildornian Crown to ferry cargo and passengers across the Trackless Ocean to the continent of Elira. Among those passengers were a the Royal Explorers, a number of adventures hired by the Royal Exploration Committee of Gildorn. Additionally they were joined by a diplomat and his secretary, a merchant and 30 colonists. The voyage seemed cursed from the start. After only a few days at sea, people began to go missing. At first it was dismissed as someone falling overboard at night but suspicions and tensions were raised and when a dead sailor was found bereft of blood the only conclusion that could be made was that someone (or something) was responsible. Captain Fontaine asked the Royal Explorers to investigate and they eventually discovered that the merchant passenger Braxton Wilk had been an Orlesean agent and had smuggled a fledgling vampire onto the ship to take it to the New World. The Explorers slew the vampire, losing one of their number - Karvok Gorehammer - in the process and arrested Wilk. Mutiny Captain Fontaine had Braxton Wilk executed, but paranoia seemed to have taken hold in the captain and he began growing more authoritarian and unreasonable in his decision and disciplinary punishments among the crew. Morale suffered and a mutiny seemed a forgone conclusion. First Mate Clint Connery ultimately led a mutiny, feeling he was forced to for the good of the crew. He was aided by the Royal Explorers, Jasper Conroy, Noel Gorehammer, Fynnhanar, Fernith, Leandra and Boz. The mutiny was a success and Captain Fontaine, Hitashi, Guthra, and Falcus Yorn, as well as a handful of sailors who remained loyal to the captain were given supplies and set adrift in a lifeboat. Capture Clint Connery's command was short lived, however. Shortly after marooning the senior crew a terrible storm struck the ship, damaging the mast and leaving the it dead in the water. At the same time the ship's medic and cleric, Yalrick, vanished with much of Braxton Wilk's gold which led to speculation he was involved in the storm. The Morning Star drifted, eventually coming tot he shores of Socortia. The Royal Explorers and one of the sailors, "Barnacle Brain" Bob Youngin, rowed ashore to investigate the island and seek supplies for ship repairs. Unbeknownst to them, Socortia was a haven for the pirates of the Brotherhood of the Coast, and while the Explorers were onshore the pirate vessels quickly captured the damaged Morning Star and imprisoned her crew in the pirate town of Darsah. Destruction The Royal Explorers infiltrated Darsah and freed the prisoners from the Morning Star, the Derry Boy and the Sea Horse, all ships that had been captured by the Pirates. The prisoners made for the docks, stealing the pirates finest ship, the ''Scourge'', and setting fire to all other ships in the docks to prevent pursuit by the pirates. The Morning Star was among these ships and was burned severely. Parts of it were later scavenged along with the other burned ships to refit the Sea Horse, the least damaged of them, and make it seaworthy again. Category:Om Category:Ships